The present invention relates to an elevator device which can be inserted into an automobile through a rear opening thereof.
Conventional elevator devices of the foregoing type which have been inserted through the rear opening of the motor vehicle have been considered as troublesome in operation due to their instability, particularly in case a person or a weighty load has been placed on such elevator device because such conventional devices are of one side-supported type.